Soul Eater- Truth or Dare?
by I Am Your Shadow 101
Summary: READ DESC! I've seen the whole anime in Japanese with subtitles, and will take requests through PM's and reviews of dares and truths. Request T/D's for Soul, MakaX, KidX, Black*Star, Liz, Patty, Spirit, Stein, Lord Death, Tsubaki, Medusa, Crona, Lyric, and Melody. This whole story doesn't happen w/out you guys! X ELIMINATED
1. Let's Get Started!

_Well. Truth or dare, Soul Eater. Enjoy!(; *I need people to send me some PM requests for truths and dares to get this party started please!~_

* * *

Lyric: Who's up for a few rounds of truth or dare? *Maniacal smirk*

Melody: Oh dear... This won't end well...

Lyric: Ohh everything'll be just fine, Mel. *Slyly smiles* Is everyone playing here?

Maka: Why I agreed to this, I'll never know...

Soul: This better be cool...

Black*Star: YAHOO! I WILL PWN YOU ALL AND WIN THIS THING!

Tsubaki:*Sighs softly* I'm as ready as I'll ever be...

Liz: Well, this should at least be somewhat interesting.

Patty: YAYYY! *Giggles* This'll be fun!

Stein: This should be a good time... Right, Spirit? *Looks over and creepily smiles at Spirit*

Spirit: *Swallows* Errrrr...

Medusa: This is pathetic...

Crona: *Silently squeezes pillow*

Lord Death: The things you Kids like these days. Oh well, let's see where this goes!~

Kid: LYRIC YOU TAKE THAT BOW OUT OF YOUR HAIR RIGHT NOW! T-The asymmetry kills me! I REFUSE TO PLAY UNLESS YOU ARE SYMMETRICAL. *Crosses arm and puts on a pouty face*

Lyric: *Sighs, takes out the little black bow, and chucks it at Kid's face* There. Happy Kiddo? *Annoyed look*

Kid: *Looks at the bow chucked at his face a little closer* The bow itself has perfect symmetry, but _YOU_ make it asymmetrical. YOU'RE NOTHING BUT GARBAGE!

Lyric: *Sticks tongue out at Kid* Like I care!

Kid: *Cuddles bow* It's alright, my little piece of symmetry, I'll keep you safe from her...

Lyric: Oh, you've got to be kidding me.

Soul: _[To Melody] _This is _so_ not cool...

Melody: It's quite sad, the petty arguments they get in...

Lyric: *Coughs loudly to get everyone's attention*

Everyone: *Looks at Lyric*

Lyric: I think it's about time to get started... *Smirking* Round one, here we go!

* * *

_Well, I can't start round one, because I have no requests for truths or dares .-. If I don't get any soon, I'll try to do my own. Please request them in PM's and **not** reviews!~ Thanks~_


	2. Round 1

Lyric: *Looks through cards* W-Wow... These are beautiful... *Grins*

Melody: Come on, read one already.

Lyric: Alright, alright. These are from Absolutely Arsenic; Kid...

Kid: *Swallows*

Lyric: You've been dared to... Paint your nails.

Kid: *Sighs in relief* That's it? R-Really?

Lyric: Yep. You just have to- Oh no, wait..

Kid: Huh?

Lyric: Says here they have to be painted asymmetrically.

Kid: *Nearly faints* W-What?! NOOOOO!

Liz: Here Kid, *Hands neon pink nail polish* You can borrow my polish.

Kid: H-How am I supposed paint them asymmetrically?!

Lyric: You're not allowed to paint one nail. You can only paint nine of them.

Kid: *Begins painting as a tear rolls down his cheek* M-Monsters... You're all monsters...

Lyric: Well, while Kid's doing that... This next one's for Soul.

Soul: Ok, bring it.

Lyric: Soul... *Reads card, trying not to laugh* Y-You have to dress like an uncool n-nerd...! BAHAHAHA! *Rolls on floor laughing*

Soul: *Sighs* Ox Ford, get over here and strip.

Ox: Eh?! Why me?!

Soul: I was told I needed to dress like an uncool nerd. I'll have to borrow your clothes.

Ox: *Hides in corner, takes clothes off, and gives them to Soul*

Soul: *Takes clothes and puts them on*

Lyric: C'mon Soul, lesse...

Soul: *Emerges from behind the corner* So. Not. Cool.

Everyone (especially Lyric): *Starts cracking up*

Lyric: Great... J-Just great! HAHAAA!

Melody: This is pretty great... *Snickers*

Soul: Whatever... Screw this... *Goes and changes back into normal clothes* Let's see Maka do something.

Lyric: *Wipes tear* Ahh... Actually, we have a truth for Maka...

Maka: Alright... What is it..?

* * *

Shaaaaaaaaaa! Round one- DONE :3 Thank you to Absolutely Arsenic- without this author, this round wouldn't have happened C: Check out some of this author's stories, they're A-MAZ-ING!(:


	3. Round 2

Lyric: Okay, this is from Absolutely Arsenic. Aww.. Last one... These ones were good...

Melody: Come on, Lyri!

Lyric: Alright, Maka, have you ever failed a test?

Maka: *Looks down*

Lyric: Well?

Maka: Okay, Okay! It was in third grade and I got.. I got... An... A-! *Looks as about to cry* I'm such a failure...

Lyric & Soul: Seriously...

Tsubaki: Maka, that's not failing... That's good!

Black*Star: Pfft! Not as good as my grades! My grades surpass Gods!

Kid: *Facepalms with asymmetrical pink nails*

Lyric: Oh boo-hoo, Maka got an A-. Alright. These next few are from Blue Biscuit-chan. Kid...

Kid: Oh dear father... Please no more asymmetry...

Lord Death: Oyoy, Kid, it's not so bad! This little game you children are playing is fun!~

Stein: This is quite interesting...

Medusa: So it is, Stein...

Lyric: HEYY, alright. These are from Blue Biscuit-chan. Kiddo, you've been dared to let your friends make your house asymmetrical.

Kid: WHAT?! M-MY HOUSE?! *Faints*

Black*Star: Let's go mess up his house! YAHOO! *Runs towards Kid's house*  
Tsubkai: Black*Star, wait! *Chases*

Liz: Maybe it would be fun to mess up Kid's symmetry...

Patty: *Giggles* Ahaheehe! Let's go!

Lyric: While they do that... Maka, we got a dare for ya'.

Maka: Alright... Let's hear it.

Lyric: Maka, you have to let someone... Maka chop you... *Chuckles*

Soul: I'll do it! *Grabs a Harry Potter book and chops Maka over the head with it*  
Maka: Oww!

Soul: Now you know what it feels like! Hmph. *Satisfied with self*

Lyric: *Yawns* Alright. These next few are froooooommm... Tree Wood. Stein and Medusa, you two have been dared to go on a date that doesn't involve the death of others.

Medusa: Oh? Well... *Straightens posture* It's juvenile to refuse such a simple dare.

Stein: *Emotionless expression* Agreed.

Lyric: Sooooo... When're you two gonna do this?

Medusa: Tomorrow evening alright with you?

Stein: *Nods in agreement*

Crona: H-Has everyone f-forgotten I'm here...?

Lyric: *Ignores Crona* So we have that taken care of... Um... Oh! Here's a truth for Mr. Death Scythe over there.

Spirit: Me? Alright, what is it?

Lyric: Spirit, what do you think of Lord Death?

Spirit: He's nice, and can find something to laugh about in the darkest scenarios.. Happy to be one of his scythes. *Smiles at Lord Death*

Lord Death: *Smiles back* Thank you, Spirit. Happy to have you as one of my scythes.

Lyric: Ok... Well, this wraps up round two!

Melody: Poor Kid... Is he still fainted?

Everyone: *Looks at the Shinigami*

Soul: *Sighs* It's amazing how something as pointless as symmetry can make someone faint.

Black*Star: *Walking back proudly* Kid's house is not symmetrical anymore! YAHOO!

Tsubaki, Patty, and Liz: *Embarrassed* He wrecked the whole place.

Liz: The place was torn to the ground.. It's a huge mess... Everyone, beware when he wakes up...

Patty: Hehe! Yay! No more symmetry!

Lyric: Alright everyone, get ready for round three... This one's gonna be crazy... *Smirks and snickers*

Melody, Soul, Maka, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black*Star: *In unison* Oh no...

* * *

Haha! This round wasn't too bad! C: Credits to Absolutely Arsenic, Blue Biscuit-chan, and Tree Wood!(: About Tree Wood's dare... Thinking about making a SteinxMedusa fanfic where they go on an actual date... Should I..?(; Ohhh and need some more for round Three please! :3


	4. Round 3

Lyric: Well, well, well! It's round three and no one's gotten kicked out!

Soul: Kicked out..?

Lyric: Anyone who refuses a dare or truth, is kicked out of the game.

Melody: What, really? I didn't know that.

Tsubaki: And to think this would just be a harmless game...

Kid: *Wakes up and gasps* MY HOUSE!

Lyric: Boo-Hoo. Stop whining. You and Maka have a dare to do... *Reads the card* Oh, how fun... *Grins*

Maka: What is it, Lyric?

Kid: *Flipping out and running around screaming* MY PICTURE! MY CANDLES! IT HURTS! AHHHHHH!

Maka: *Maka chops Kid*

Lyric: Calm your tits, my good sir.

Kid: *Sits down* Just give me the dare... *On the verge of tears*

Lyric: This is from ValleyOfDeath. You two have been dared to have a make out session.

Kid: *Jaw drop*

Maka: Uhum.. *Nervous giggle, then a serious expression* What..?

Lyric: Oh, in front of everybody, too.

Kid: No... Nu-Uh... No offense Maka... But no way...

Maka: None taken... I'm not doing it either... I'm out...

Lyric: You two are done?

Kid and Maka: Yup.

Lyric: Pfffft, lame. Alright, you two can just watch. We have some other dares to get to anyways... These are from... Anonymous. Here's a truth for.. Um... Crona...?

Crona: *Picks head up* U-Uhh... M-Me..?

Lyric: Yes, you. Crona, what is your gender..?

Crona: *Rests head back down* Pass...

Lyric: What, you're quitting too?

Crona: *Says softly* Pass...

Melody: Aw... Poor Crona... *Goes over to comfort him/her*

Lyric: You guys are dropping like... Things that drop...

Soul: I'll say. This is kind of lame.

Lyric: Oh- here's another. Black*Star, you've been dared to shave your head.

Black*Star: SOMEONE WHO'S GOING TO BE A GOD NEVER BACKS DOWN, YAHOO!

Lyric: Umm... Stein, will you shave him..?

Stein: *Smirks* Yes, I can do that. *Gets up and drags Black*Star into his lab, grinning madly as the light glares on his glasses*

Black*Star: *Gulps* HELP!

Lyric: See you round! *Waves*

Melody: *Comes back from comforting Crona, and sits down next to Lyric* Something's wrong with you, Lyri.

Lyric: Probably. Well, since no one's submitted many truths or dares, I suppose that this is the end of round three. *Sighs*

Melody: Hey, Lyri, what happens when few people are, left in the game?

Lyric: Glad you asked, Mel. See, the last few 'standing', will face a challenge that is to be determined later. *Winks*

Melody: Uh-Huh. So I see. Okay then.

Lyric: Let's see what happens in round four!

* * *

Creds to ValleyOfDeath and Anonymous. NEED MOAR PM'S AND REVIEWS :3


End file.
